


Safe in His Arms

by tinasnewt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PEENISS, Wedding, everlark, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's wedding.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 16





	Safe in His Arms

"You may kiss the bride!"

Their lips locked and at that moment, that very moment, Katniss remembered what happiness and delight felt like, as they had all manifested inside her. Emotions she hadn't felt in years flooded throughout her being. All of the pain had been washed away and replaced with complete giddiness. Everything became a blur as she lost herself in the moment.

Haymitch said a few more things along the lines of snarky. It's only when Peeta and Katniss had to break apart that she regained consciousness into the real world and everything that had become a blur during her blissful peace focused.

Looking out into the garden, she saw some of her closest friends standing out of their chairs with bright smiles on their faces as they watched the newlyweds walk down the aisle together. Peeta stole a look at Katniss, and everyone in the crowd felt their heart stop as he gave her the happiest look a man could create. Katniss' dress flowed behind her, which she didn't understand because the need for frills and extra fabric was so unnecessary, but she didn't want to upset Effie, who'd taken the job without being asked, any more than she had about the small, private party she wanted, compared to the crowded, elaborate party Effie had in mind. As Peeta and her finished walking down the aisle she finally allowed herself to peek at his face. The happiness on his face was as clear as glass; it made Katniss feel like the entire world was made for him and her.

Happiness overpowered her mind, and she jumped into his arms, giggling as she did so. Peeta carried her, her heels in hand, and put her down next to the table where they were cut the cake.

Katniss took the knife in her hand, and a small detail caught her attention. The old seal of the Capitol. A terrible thought crossed her mind. How this never would've happened the way she wanted had Coriolanus Snow not been killed. It would be forced, it would be mandatory. And then President Snow would feel like there isn't enough drama in his life and force her into getting pregnant, and then thrust her helpless children into the Games the moment they're old enough. Her hands started to shake, and she dropped the knife onto the table. Peeta just chuckled and picked it back up, taking quick notice of what had happened. He knew Katniss still had flashbacks of the games and the rebellion; it had only been five years. He had them too, his bad ones, but medicine Doctor Aurelius prescribed him helped him from having them frequently. Katniss could feel the panic rising in my chest, and Peeta put his hand on hers, lifting it to fit over his. He squeezed her hand once, to reassure her, to tell her everything is okay. To tell her that Snow isn't here anymore, that this is real, not some show he made them perform. Her body relaxed and she allowed herself to live in the moment, to feel the glide of the knife through the soft layers of the cake.

Katniss' friends all whooped and cheered. Johanna, unexpectedly, jumped up and down. Katniss glanced at her mother, who sat happily gleaming and clapping lightly. She almost didn't invite her mother to the wedding; actually, she didn't, but Peeta invited her because she was the only living family member... for both of them.

After everything settled down and everyone had finished eating an exorbitant amount of cake and ornate food, some sort of Capitol music started to play. Katniss managed to escape from all of the people congratulating her and ran away to dance with Johanna and Annie.

"You're going to love love what I say during the toast or whatever it's called," Johanna laughed. "You might be embarrassed though. Embarrassing the famous, brainless Katniss Everdeen- oh, Katniss Mellark- is one of the great things only few can do." Katniss faked a worried face because anything pertaining to her and Johanna was already embarrassing. For the past five years, Johanna's antics had mortified her time and time again.

"Oh, great," Katniss said, laughing along with Annie. Another Capitol song started to play, this one about someone being a firework, and Johanna began to rave about how this song, by someone who goes by the name of "Katy," is her favorite song of the century. Katniss and Annie shook their heads and began to dance along with Johanna, who was doing some weird shaking move.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to get married now, isn't it?" Johanna stated, eyeing Katniss. She then realized what she'd said and put on a straight face. Marriage was an abstruse topic around Annie; it had only been five years since Finnick had died, and she was still sensitive to the topics of love, but that was understandable. Katniss knew if she'd gotten married to Peeta, found out she was pregnant and received news he had passed away before she could even tell him would destroy her for life. Maybe even worse than Prim's death had.

"I guess," Annie said, seeming unaffected by Johanna's mention of marriage. "What about Katniss' cousin, Dale- or, Gale. Isn't he near your district?"

"Um, he's in Two, right? District 2 is across the Capitol or near the southern border of Seven. But anyways, he's not my kind of guy. I like my guys to be... captivating," Johanna said, flourishing her hands around. Katniss stood awkwardly to the side, not wanting to speak about Gale at her wedding.

A slow song started to play, much to her relief, and Katniss broke away from her friends to find Peeta. He was sitting down at the table, drinking a glass of something clear. Katniss extended her hand to reach his. "Come on, Mr. Mellark, let's dance."

His eyes brightened as he smiled, "I guess so, Mrs. Mellark."

Katniss grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. They began to dance, and soon everyone had spread out to give the married couple more room.

"God, I love saying that, calling you 'Mrs. Mellark,'" he whispered to Katniss, resting his chin on her head.

"And I love being it," She whispered back, and brought his lips to hers. Out in the crowd, someone whistled, probably Johanna, and the two realize it had gone silent.

"It's time for two guests to make their tributes to the bride and the groom. Johanna has asked, rather enthusiastically, to be first."

Katniss sighed and couldn't help but chuckle at the long list she made in her head of things Johanna could say. Peeta and Katniss sat at a small table near the outdoor stage.

Johanna tapped the mic three times. "Is this thing on?" She yelled, then grinned as everyone realized she did it on purpose. "Okay, this is specifically for Katniss. First, I'm sorry about that time when we first met and I stripped to my shoes in front of Peeta and Haymitch. We all know that's an experience they'll never forget," she winked at Haymitch, who raised his glass to her in response, and the crowd erupted in laughter. Katniss glanced over at Effie, and she had disgusted expression planted on her face. "Now please generously take out my present and open it, it's especially for you kitty kat."

Haymitch brought over a carefully wrapped red box that had a silk, black bow on the top. Katniss delicately unwrapped it and took out the pink tissue paper. Only to reveal a small, black lingerie nightgown.

The bra was definitely not Katniss' size.

"Are you kidding me?" Katniss uttered, and everyone watched her, expecting her to show them what it is.

"Go on, show everyone what it is!" Johanna declared, grinning.

Katniss shook her head stubbornly,  
and Johanna laughed. "What the hell, Johanna!" Katniss shrieked and watched as Johanna began to laugh even more hysterically. Everyone stared at them, unknowing of what's sitting in the box. Katniss closed her eyes and willed for everyone to stop staring at her. Sex was a forbidden topic between the two of them. Johanna getting her this was her way of telling her to go for it.

"Jesus Christ, you couldn't even get the right size, now could you?" Katniss whispered, and soon everyone started laughing as if they were all in on the joke. "But I'm not saying what you got me."

"Tell us!" yelled someone from the crowd. Johanna began to speak but Katniss glared angrily at her. She turned her head to see Haymitch make a face at Johanna, and it's as if a light bulb went off in her head. This will not be good, Katniss thought.

"Well, let's just day Katniss here needs it because she's GETTING LAID TONIGHT!"

Peeta dropped the piece of bread he'd been munching on and turned beet red. Effie gasped loudly and brought her gloved hand to her mouth, and Haymitch smirked and raised his glass yet again to Johanna. He looked over to Katniss and winked. Sighing loudly, she put her head in her hands, feeling her face turn redder than a tomato.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now and let the next person take the mic because I think I have to go fix my friendship with Katniss or she's going to kill me," Johanna said, and everyone could hear her heels click clack off the stage and towards Katniss. Annie took the stage next, but all anyone could hear was Johanna walking toward Katniss and slumping into the chair next to her.

"Sorry about that, I hope I didn't upset you too bad," she apologized, but Katniss can see the trace of a smile on her lips. Then she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said to the people around us, including Annie who stopped talking to the crowd and was giving Johanna the death stare. "I just... I'm sorry, Katniss, you know I love you, and the same goes for you too, Annie!"

"Oh, stop it," Katniss replied, mimicking something Effie said to her earlier that week.

"Anyways," Annie began quietly. "I know if... I know if Finnick were here he would be happy for you two. And there probably wouldn't be so many sugar cubes left." Only a few people chuckled since not many people had the pleasure of meeting Finnick Odair when he'd had his sugar cubes.

Annie left the stage and someone else walks up. Their face was turned, so Katniss couldn't see them. But they looked very tall and ushered a strong build. Probably someone from Peeta's family, she thought. Although that couldn't be true; Peeta's family was dead, and had died a long time ago.

He finally reached the mic and that's when Katniss could finally see his face.

It was Gale Hawthorne, her best friend. Gale Hawthorne, the man she replaced with her husband, who sat right next to her. Gale Hawthorne: the man who killed her sister.


End file.
